This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
A furniture member (e.g., a chair, sofa, loveseat, etc.) is often selected for placement in a given room within a home or place of business based on an amount available space in the room and an amount of seating space that the furniture member provides (i.e., the number of people that can sit on the furniture member and/or whether a person can comfortably lie down on the furniture member). Often, the size of the room and planned activities in the room restrict an amount of space that can be allocated in the room for the furniture member. The present disclosure provides a furniture member that is movable between one arrangement in which the furniture member has a smaller footprint to reduce the amount of space that the furniture member occupies, and another arrangement in which the furniture member provides increased seating space. The user can easily move the furniture member between the arrangements as desired.